Sulfur requirements for many products based on distillate feeds have become stricter in recent years. For example, many countries are moving to requirements for sulfur levels of 20 wppm or less, or even 10 wppm or less, for diesel fuels. Various catalysts and reaction conditions are available for achieving these more stringent sulfur requirements. However, the state-of-the-art catalysts that provide the best performance can be quite costly.